Fancy seeing you here
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: A little something I made for a writing contest I'm doing. I shouldn't be allowed to write for Hook, he brings out the worst in me (thus the T…) So, let that be a warning that Hook is his usual self in this with a wonderful way with words. :P


Prompt:Captain Swan, red, heart, rose  
Pairing: Captain Swan plus Snowing  
Rating: T

"No, let me." Hook said in his most charming voice as he held Emma's chair out for her to sit in. He had taken her out to Gusteau's- the fanciest restaurant in town. He'd been reading up on this world's cultures- and apparently on this "Valentine's Day" it is traditional to take part in romantic activities with one's partner. Killian was grateful he'd coaxed Emma into it despite her moans that the idea "made her want to puke", she looked simply stunning in her red dress. It was the only fancy item in her wardrobe- the dress she came to town in.

"Thanks" Emma said sceptically, as she slowly sat in the seat and allowed Killian to push her in.

"You don't still believe I'm going to slit your throat or something, do you?" Killian chuckled, taking his own seat.

"No, no it's not that. It's just… don't get me wrong- you're not the most romantic guy around. Believe me- I appreciate it, it's not my kind of thing. It's just kinda weird you acting so… so…"

"Charming?" He tried to help. Emma shook her head frantically.

"No! Please, don't call yourself charming!" Emma yelled, appalled. Killian was confused.

"Why not?" He asked her. Emma simply raised her eyebrow and Killian understood.

"Oh, right. Sorry…how about dashing- that better love?"

"A little…" Emma grumbled.

"Emma, Killian?" Emma heard someone call them. She knew who it was, but didn't want to believe it was true.

"Please let me be wrong." She whispered desperately, determined to keep looking the other way.

"Oh, it is you two!" her father said, walking to their table with her mother close behind. Emma tried to supress a groan as she closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were taking Henry to the movies?" Snow asked cheerfully. Emma cursed herself for having such a lame cover story.

"Oops, did I forget to say my plans changed? Oh well, nice to see you too, have a good night…" Emma said, hoping her message would be clear. David was staring at Killian suspiciously. Much like Emma, he thought it odd that Killian was being romantic, and didn't like where his intentions could be.

"Oh, nonsense Emma! Let's join together, it'll be fun."

"David, that's a wonderful idea, waiter!" Snow called, motioning for him to join their tables.

"No!" Emma said frantically. "No, we wouldn't want to interrupt your evening. It's Valentine's Day after all. I'm sure you'll want some privacy." Emma said, making sure to put extra emphasis on the privacy part. "In fact, when the waiter comes over, I think we should move our tables further away so we can't even see each other. Yup, I think that's a great idea." Snow laughed lightly.

"Oh Emma, very funny. We don't need privacy. We love spending time with you!"

"Yeah Em, this way we can get to know Hook even better, isn't that right, Hook?" David said, lightly slapping him on the back.

"Aye mate," Killian said uncomfortably. "Sounds wonderful." The book said nothing about spending time with her parents. Snow smiled warmly.

"All sorted then, we'll just go grab our stuff and get the waiter to push two tables together and join you, I'm not sure he gets what I'm saying from here." Snow and David left to get their things and arrange to have the tables put together. While they were away, Emma kicked Killian reasonably hard under the table. He yelped in pain.

"What was that for?!" He grumbled, rubbing his shin.

"For making me say my father's name so loud that he heard us, and now my parents are joining us for dinner!" Emma hissed in reply.

"Well how was I meant to know they were in the same restaurant?"

"I didn't want to come here in the first place, it was you who wanted to be mushy."

"I was just trying to be the romantic boyfriend." Killian said, slightly hurt. Emma scoffed.

"Please, we both know you had ulterior motives, Killian." Killian stayed silent, he couldn't deny that. "Still don't get why we couldn't have skipped straight to them…"

"Straight to what, sweetie?" Snow asked from beside Emma, making her jump. Emma hadn't realised her parents had now joined them as a couple of waiters brought over another table. Killian had to bite his lip very hard not to laugh at the sheer horror on her face.

"Skip straight to the desserts." He responded coolly, saving her. "You know Emma- she has a sweet tooth." He gave her a wink when he thought her parents weren't looking- but David had caught him. David sat next to Killian, David's foot too close to his own- any stomping would be "accidental". Snow seated herself beside Emma while David frowned at his daughter, not liking her dress at all. He took his jacket off the back of his chair and handed it over to her.

"Here honey, you must be cold." He said. Emma stared at the jacket like it was growing mould.

"No thanks." She said, failing to hide her horror.

"I insist" He said more forcefully. Emma gestured towards her mom.

"Mom's dress is similar to mine, why don't you give your jacket to your wife?" Emma responded.

"I'm alright angel, camping in a forest you become accustomed to the cold. You take it, you've got Goosebumps." David smiled triumphantly as Emma had no choice but to snatch his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. Just then the waiter came over.

"Wine?" He asked.

"Yes!" Emma said desperately, holding her glass out.

"Um, red or white?" He responded, shocked by Emma's reaction.

"Red, lots and lots of red." The waiter obediently poured the wine into Emma's glass and filled both Snow and Charming's while she drank greedily. He looked over at Hook who shook his head.

"I'm more of a rum man, mate." The waiter smiled politely.

"Would you like a list of our rums, sir?" He asked politely. Hook didn't know how to respond other than "the very alcoholic kind", but thought that would be improper.

"Get him a Gosling's Bermuda Gold." Emma spoke up. Everyone at the now joined tables turned and stared at her in surprise. "What?" Emma said defensively. "It really surprises you all that I know my alcohol?"

"No." They said in unison. The waiter shook his head in bemusement as he left to get Hook's rum. Hook grinned across at Emma.

"Knew I chose you well." He said teasingly. Emma smirked back, almost forgetting her parents were with them until Charming coughed loudly.

"Sorry about that, terrible cough. Sorry if it interrupts anything…or, everything…tonight." He said, his usual tactful self. Emma sighed, leaning back in her seat, folding her arms. This was going to be a long night.

The waiter came back with Hook's rum and took out his pad to take their orders. In all the commotion, they'd all forgotten they'd have to order at some point so all hastily picked up their menus and began to scan.

"Let me guess…" David said before Snow ordered. "You, my dear Snow, will be having the cream of tomato soup for starters, followed by the Fillet of Sea Bream for mains and the Dark Chocolate and Raspberry Tart with Raspberry Sorbet for dessert. Snow smiled, a light blush of pink creeping up her cheeks. She smiled over to the waiter.

"My husband is quite correct, that is what I'll be ordering tonight." She turned back to David, who was grinning charmingly.

"What can I say? I know my wife." Emma could tell by the shifting in both their facial expressions and the slight breeze of air that hit her bare leg that they were playing footsy under the table. They were totally engrossed in their own little world- until Emma had her own mysterious coughing fit.

"Sorry guys," She said, clearly not sorry at all. She looked over to her dad. "Looks like I've caught your cough, dad." She said pointedly. Hook had to hide his laugh behind his napkin. David clearly found it less than amusing.

"No honey, I think it's a dads only kind of cough." Emma was about to give a sharped tongue reply when her dad turned to Hook.

"So, Hook." He said, knowing he was stopping Emma. "Fancy having a go at ordering for Emma?" Emma's eyes narrowed into slits. David knew he was making things awkward.

"No dad," She said through gritted teeth. "No, he wouldn't."

"Oh come on Emma, it's all in good fun." Snow said cheerily from beside her. Emma genuinely couldn't tell whether she was oblivious to her father's tricks or if she was just a damn good actress. Knowing her mother, could be either or.

"No mom, I like ordering my own food." Emma saw her father taking a sip of his wine and chose her moment. "Killian can choose my second dessert later tonight." As she has hoped, her father choked on his wine. Killian's eyes widened and he edged his chair away from David. Emma had no intentions of having Killian over for the night, not now her parents knew he'd be there. But it still felt good getting back at her dad. Emma quickly ordered her food while her father and Killian recovered and Snow's face returned to its normal colour. David and Killian then also ordered their food. After that, they were left in an awkward silence as they waited for the starters to be brought.

"So," David said- far too brightly for Emma's liking. He turned in his seat so he was facing Hook. "We haven't had a chance to get to know each other as much as my wife and you have. I mean, I know there was Neverland- but what with trying to save Henry and secret kissing, there wasn't much time for us to chat. But you got to bond with Snow and Emma so much more in the Enchanted Forest last year. I'd love to hear some of that! Tell me, wasn't there something about you stealing Aurora's heart for Cora and trapping them in Rumple's cell?" David asked casually. Hook looked desperately at Emma for help.

"That was after I trapped him up a beanstalk with an angry giant. An angry giant whose entire family was killed by your brother and his girlfriend, so I've been told."

"Well I could hardly control that, could I? Believe me, Anton wasn't exactly happy to see me either when he arrived in town." David mumbled.

The awkward silence was continued once more, until a man approached their table- but to Emma's disgruntlement he was not carrying their starters. He was carrying flowers.

"Pretty rose for your pretty ladies?" He asked oozing sickly over-confidence. "I have white, yellow and red."

"I'll take a white one." David said, handing the man his money and taking his rose, giving it to Snow. "For you, my amazing, beautiful wife." Snow blushed as she took her rose and set it beside her. The man then turned to Hook.

"And you sir?" He looked to Emma. "She's too beautiful not to get a rose, no?" Emma hated sickly romantic gestures, as well Killian knew, but he had a plan.

"Aye mate, I'll have a yellow one then." Hook took his rose and held it out to a confused looking Emma. She was just about to tell him where he could put his rose when he put on a very good impression of her father.

"For you, my amazing, beautiful Swan." Emma nearly fell off her chair laughing as a grinning Hook set the rose down beside her. One fancy dinner for two: $80. One yellow rose: $2. The current flaming look on David's face: priceless.

"Really?" David fumed.

"What?" Hook said, holding back his laughter (unlike Emma who was crying with it) "I was simply expressing my pure love for my lovely Swan. I could do it with words more familiar to me if you'd like?" Hook teased.

"For the love of all that is good please don't." Snow piped up. David, Killian and Emma turned and looked at her, surprised. "Well I'd rather not have the night ruined by a punch up. I wouldn't want to hurt you, Emma likes you Killian." Killian was sufficiently shocked enough to keep his mouth shut after that. Well, for the starters anyway. He felt brave enough again to speak halfway through the main course.

"So," He said casually. "Emma, enjoying your crab cakes?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, they're good. How's your steak?"

"Divine. You know, I have a ship right? I could get you all the fish you desire."

"Yeah, then watch me throw it straight back up, sea sickness. So unless your boat has some kind of magical…" Emma caught the look she was getting. "Never mind…" She trailed off.

"Ok, no eating then. Even so, you should come for a ride sometime." He said with a grin. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hook." Snow said calmly. "I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow, I never miss. No matter how small the target." She said with a smirk.

"Mom!" Emma spluttered. It was David's turn to laugh so hard he nearly fell off his chair. Meanwhile Hook was sulking in his seat.

"There's no small target about me." He grumbled under his breath.

"Best behave then." Snow told him, as Emma shot daggers at her mom. Snow simply ignored her.

"What a lovely restaurant." She commented.

"Yeah," David replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm liking it better now. Honey, I really do love you." He told his wife with a grin.

"I know, I love you too." Snow replied, matching his grin. Emma was suddenly very grateful she hadn't been a teen with them in the Enchanted Forest.

Dessert was another quiet affair. The occasional small talk quickly dulled down. David and Hook paid their bills and the four started to get ready to leave.

"Well, uh, thanks for dinner." Emma said awkwardly, fully aware that her parents were trying to make things uncomfortable.

"Any time love." Killian told her, leaning down and kissing her.

"We can continue this night another day." Emma promised as Killian hugged her. "When the hawk eyes aren't on us." Hook smiled at her.

"No rush." He promised as all four made their way out of the restaurant.

"So Killian, will you be staying at ours this evening?"

"No!" David, Emma and Killian said together.

"No," Killian continued. "Thank you, your highness, but I wouldn't want to intrude.

"It's never stopped you before, my window is still away from their room…" Emma muttered. She was fairly sure by her brief eye flicker that her mother had heard her, and expected some lame excuse about robbers and window locks fitted in the near future. But for now, Snow simply smiled.

"Shame, I could use the target practice."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
